The present invention is directed to devices and methods for generating light with plasma lamps. More particularly, the present invention provides plasma lamps driven by a radio-frequency source without the use of electrodes inside a gas-filled vessel (bulb) and related methods. Merely by way of example, such plasma lamps can be applied to applications such as stadiums, security, parking lots, military and defense, streets, large and small buildings, vehicle headlamps, aircraft landing, bridges, warehouses, uv water treatment, agriculture, architectural lighting, stage lighting, medical illumination, microscopes, projectors and displays, any combination of these, and the like.
Plasma lamps provide extremely bright, broadband light, and are useful in applications such as general illumination, projection systems, and industrial processing. The typical plasma lamp manufactured today contains a mixture of gas and trace substances that is excited to form a plasma using a high current passed through closely-spaced electrodes. This arrangement, however, suffers from deterioration of the electrodes, and therefore a limited lifetime.
Electrodeless plasma lamps driven by microwave sources have been proposed in the prior art. Conventional configurations include a plasma fill encased either in a bulb or a sealed recess within a dielectric body forming a waveguide, with microwave energy being provided by a source such as a magnetron and introduced into the waveguide and heating the plasma resistively. Another example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,809 B2 (Espiau et. al.), which shows a different arrangement that has limitations. Espiau et al. shows a plasma-enclosing bulb and a dielectric cavity forming a part of a resonant microwave circuit with a microwave amplifier to provide excitation. Several drawbacks, however, exist with Espiau et al. The dielectric cavity is a spatially positioned around a periphery of the plasma-enclosing bulb in an integrated configuration, which physically blocks a substantial portion of the electromagnetic radiation in the form of light emitted from the bulb particularly in the visible region. Additionally, the integrated configuration is generally difficult to manufacture and limits the operation and reliability of the plasma-enclosing bulb. These and other limitations of conventional techniques may be further described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From above, it is seen that techniques for improved lighting are highly desired.